


Peeping Tom

by Guided_by_Demons



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Groping, Oral Sex, Peeping, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guided_by_Demons/pseuds/Guided_by_Demons
Summary: Star doesn't seem to understand privacy





	Peeping Tom

**Author's Note:**

> new tomstar story , hopefully it doesn't suck
> 
> gonna make something tomco next hopefully

  
Tom sighed as he locked the door and leaned his tired back against it, falling down onto the bathroom floor beneath him. He felt exhausted, dirty, and it wasn't even nighttime yet. He was a prince, he got into a lot of crazy adventures, ones that put him near death next to his girlfriend and best friend, and took a lot of energy out of him. He knew what he needed after today's events, a nice long shower. Today wasn't one of typical adventures with star and marco, it was a different kind of exhaustion.  
  
Underworld Royalty exhaustion.  
  
He was covered in dried unicorn blood, sweat from dealing with other guests, slight bruises from getting into small fights. He'd only been at the party a few hours and his father already had told him maybe it was for the best he went back into his room and got out of the party as soon as possible. Tom didn't seem to mind though, between his their family and guests that were far from pleasant to hybrids like himself  it hadn't been a fun place to be at all.  
  
He felt gross, not like a prince at all.  
  
After he showered he might be better just taking a nap in fresh clothes till the event ended, no doubt his parents were going to take care of the unruly guests themselves after laying a hand on their precious son. He already sent for a change of clothes and to have them paid on his bed when he got out and with the strength he had left he stood up to head towards his shower, a hot shower, something to clean him off and remove all the grime and blood from him. Perhaps after this whole thing he could call star and marco and see what they were up to today?  He always had a good time with the two of them and they were wonderful company when he was feeling awful and needed a break from everything.  
  
He especially found himself thinking of star, he should plan a date soon, something to give them alone time.  
  
Star would appreciate that.  
  
He sighed as he turned on the water of his fancy demonic shower, he needed this, he really did.  
  
He placed a towel down on the sink to collect later as he began to strip down, taking off his jacket, belt, tie, shirt, and so forth as he tossed each item into the hamper nearby. His tail wiggled in freedom as his boxers slide down his legs, removing the last item on his self. He glanced only slightly at the mirror nearby before turning away, he looked awful, he didn't want to see himself right now. Even his hair, something he worked hours on everyday was entirely ruined now, though guess he was asking for it when he decided to have blood rain down on him.  
  
He stepped into the dark shower happily, feeling relieved as water rained down his back and face. Blood rinsing off his body and down the drain, he already felt so much better. He honestly should have considered having a warm bath instead, with bubbles or bombs, but perhaps soaking in blood wouldn't be as pleasant. He promised himself next time as he reached for the soap, until he heard a noise and he almost slipped, "U-uh....anyone there? I-I told you to leave my clothes on the bed!".  
  
"Who you talking about tom?"  
  
"AHHH-". Tom grabbed onto some railing on the side of the shower to keep himself up as he took into the fact someone was right behind him. Turning his head around slowly, he was met with blue eyes, golden hair, giant golden wings, and.....6 arms?. "Hi tom!", star was sticking out of a portal she had clearly created, waving to the demon prince, who on instinct kept his back to her, hands reached down to cover himself and legs pressing tightly together.  
  
"STAR?!"  
  
"yep?"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU IN MY SHOWER!!??"  
  
He felt himself grown entirely red as the giant butterfly girl smiled, "Aw, i just wanted to see you silly! I tried to go to the ball but you had already left, so i checked your room but then i heard the water go off, so i checked here!". Tom grumbled, "Star, this is not a good time, don't you have any respect for my privacy? You can't just pop into people's showers! I-I'm.....don't do that!". She crossed her arms, "What? I've been in the same room as marco when he showers, and he doesn't mind."  
  
Tom hadn't had enough time to process that last thought as she continued talking, "And c'mon, you've been spying on me plenty in the past, i'm sure you've seen your own fair share of things.". Tom was even more embarrassed, "No i haven't! ". Star smirked, "Of course not tom....anyway, i was hoping we could hang out! Marco's busy taking care of his brother today so i figured we could...y'know, spend some time togetherrr~". Tom's head turned to face her, water dripping down off of his face, "Star, look, i'd love to but I uh....I just need to finish this shower first then maybe...".  
  
"You can't hang out till you're finished cleaning?", she sounded disappointed, and tom would feel bad about it if he wasn't already humiliated. Instead he nodded, "Yeah, the ball was kinda a mess and i'm kinda dirty and i should get cleaned.....funny enough i was planning on seeing you and marco after in fact....but uh...with more clothes...".  
  
He could feel star's eyes scanning up and down his back, and it made everything more mortifying. But then star entered the shower fully, portal closing behind her and returning to her normal "Non-butterfly" form, "Ok then, i'll help you out, lemme just..". Tom's eyes widened, "Wait, star? What do you mean help me out?!. She stepped out of the shower and kicked off her boots, as well as removing her headband, "What do you think it means tom you silly goose?".  
  
"Star, you don't have to-".  
  
"Well i can't help you with my clothes on right?"  
  
Tom couldn't speak, he didn't know what to say at all in fact.  
  
She reached back to find her zipper, with little luck, "Tom, c'mon over here, i think it's stuck". Tom was frozen in place, was star really planning on taking a shower with him? She can't be serious right? But she looked it as her tights slide down her legs and onto the floor, "Tom? C'mon, help a girl out.....". Tom still didn't move though and next thing he knew star reach in to grab his arm and yank him out of the shower, "No hiding in there, help me take this thing off, maybe get my bra while you're at it".  
  
Tom, carefully brushed her hair aside, "Uh.....ok....". What was he doing? He was going to get in such big trouble, but star didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with it, more that it was like a friend thing, or something normal between boyfriends and girlfriends, and he turned his eyes away as he pulled the zipper down and the dress fell off the mewman. She wiggled, "Mmm much better...", left in only pink undies, which tom's and immediately found on her back.  
  
"Star i uh....".  
  
Then he averted his eyes as she pulled down her panties, kicking them further on the floor. "STAR!", Star giggled, "Oh tom relax, i got a pretty good look at you myself back there, stop freaking out, c'mon~ Unhook it." Tom heard the click and watched star slide it off, but immediately jumped back into the shower before she could turn to face him. Back to covering himself as he felt her behind him, touching his back, "mmmm yeah, i can see why you needed a shower, don't worry, we'll get you all squeaky clean!".  
  
He felt her place a washcloth to his back, being ever so gentle as she went around in circles to clean off the back's soft skin. He didn't know hat to say or do, he just couldn't bring himself to turn around, even as star reached down to clean his tail, or worse, as a hand landed on each cheek of his ass and rubbed into them. "Can't miss a spot, though I do admit i was staring here for a little bit beforehand.". Tom gulped and star pressed against his back, "Ok, i gotta get the front now...".  
  
He could feel her skin on him, her small breasts pressing against him, and he shook his head, "I-I no...". But she nuzzled into him, "I'm not gonna laugh tom, just wanna make sure you're nice and clean, after this we can do your hair and your horns...". He wanted to shame himself for his current perverted thoughts, but star was the one causing them! She was the one who decided to get naked in his shower and was feeling him up the way she was!  
  
Star's arms wrapped around him, she pressed her chest closer to his back, "Tommmm~". She grabbed his hands, moving them from his crotch, and intertwining their fingers together. Tom was so embarrassed he hadn't noticed his tail wrapping around star's leg almost out of pure instinct. He panicked, turning around finally only for star to hold onto him, "There we go!". Tom froze, not only were they facing forward, but he couldn't cover himself up. He closed his eyes, but he could imagine star looking him over, hungry.  
  
"Aw c'mon, open your eyes, no need to be nervous, you're so cute though!", he felt star start to scrub his chest with the cloth, and he bit his lip when he felt her press against a nipple. He let out a small noise and star moved onto the other one, he didn't want to admit it, but something about it felt good. Star was really soft, he wanted to see her, see how she looked, but there was a line to be drawn here. But it was getting harder to do so, in more ways then one.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
Tom gasped when he felt star's warm hand wrap around his firming cock, "You feeling ok? Something seems....different here..". Her fingers examined the object and tom gasped as he felt her thumb press against the tip, "W-well it's just...it gets like that when...it's excited.". Her thumb pressed against it again, "You must be getting....kinda excited then, it's a little slippery here...". She pulled back the skin, "How's that?", tom huffed, he was starting to like this a little more then he should, "That's good...good...".  
  
"Well, can't miss a spot..", star said happily, as tom felt he start to pump him, he walked back into the wall of the shower, letting her pump him, "Yeah star like that..uh....go a little slower....feels better... ".She obeyed, doing as tom asked, "Wow, it's getting firmer...you ok tom?". Tom nodded desperately, "Yeah... _ **fuck**_...star......keep going...". Tom didn't know how star would respond to the crude language but she didn't seem to mind as he heard her giggle before pecking his lips, "Geez, you really like this don't you?".  
  
Tom, eyes still closed , pulled her in for another deep kiss, biting at her lips and poking his tongue inside her mouth. She replied happily, kissing him back as he felt her grip him harder, he held onto her face, "S-star I-I'm oh god...I..fuck...sTAR!". Star smiled against his lips, "It feels that good huh? Huh....I like it.....it's so cute tom....". Tom whimpered, "S-star don't stop......don't stop....", she moved faster, harder, and tom felt he couldn't take it anymore and his claws dug into her shoulders.  
  
He wasn't sure of what her intentions were but all he knew is he was enjoying this, whatever it was. Star's hand was soft and gentle and she seemed to know just what made him squirm the most, her hand got tighter around him and tom's thoughts got dirtier, almost imagining her hand was...something else. He didn't want to seem to easy to excite but at the same time he couldn't help it, this was  _ **way**_ better then using his own hand, way better.  
  
"S-star i-I'm gonna....AAHH!", Star didn't react as a spray of cum landed on her chest and stomach, and it took tom a few seconds to get down from his high before he realized wat he just did. His eyes finally snapped open, and he panicked briefly before he took it the sight in front of him. Star, gaping at him, water dripping down her bare body from every angle. Her pretty blue eyes taking a look at the white substance on her chest and hands, as if she'd never seen it before. Tom's eyes landed on her breasts, small, as she was almost flat chested, but firm and covered with his cum. A heart on each nipple, just waiting for him. Then his eyes traveled down further before landing between her legs.  
  
He couldn't believe he was seeing this, but he was. A heart with some blonde hairs right above her slightly alien folds, and on closer look tom thought they were dripping a little. She looked beautiful, and tom just wanted to take her then and there, but he kept his distance, grabbing the washcloth to clean her, "I-I'm sorry...". She laughed though, "I must've gotten you really excited then? Pffft", and tom let out a weak laugh too, "Yeah, really excited.....sorry, we're a mess again".  
  
"Nah, it's fine, we'll clean up, probably me first...", tom laughed, "Ah yeah...we should probably clean you up first considering..yeah...". He felt himself grow nervous at touching star, but then again she did touch him already right? Star seemed to be saying he had her permission to touch as he liked, not even remotely bothered by the idea of it. He just needed to go for it, not stand here and make himself look silly in front of his girlfriend. He gulped as he reached out to her chest first, palms on her nipples, admiring how soft she was. Star smiled at his face but after the shock wore off, he started feeling her all over, playing with the mounds and admiring every inch of her.  
  
"Well, we can start here....", he watched as star went from smiling, to making small noises at the demon's groping. His plams were warm as he rubbed them roughly against her chest, thumbs then playing with the nipples, "Gotta make sure it's all clean". She bit at her lip, small moans leaving her lips and tom turned the water off, "You like it? I can help clean you up more...". Star nodded, "Pfft, how you gonna clean me off more without the water silly?". Tom glanced at her small breasts and got down on one knee, "Let's try..this.....". A mouth latched onto a nipple immediately, and star clung to the prince's horns, feeling his tongue flick the nub and twist it before tom suckled on it.  
  
He watched her face the whole time before pulling off and kissing the breast, "There we go...all clean....though...the other one seems a bit dirty still...". He kissed the spot in between her breasts before repeating the same process with the other nipple. Star's hands rested on his back now, feeling his more inhumane and firm skin, tom wasn't sure if she was still under the impression they were still cleaning each other or she knew what all of this was. But she seemed to be a bit self aware when as soon as he pulled off of her, she immediately placed his hands on her breasts and went in for another kiss before grabbing back onto tom's length once again.  
  
"That method....seems to work well, let me try it....you're pretty gross down here...", tom's hear raced as star got on her knees in front of him, examining his monster length with curiosity. Tom crossed his arms, nervous once again despite his obvious lust, "Yeah just uh....be careful and-HOLY FUCK STAR!". He'd expected star to start with kisses, licks perhaps, but instead the mewman girl had already started to take him into her soft mouth, sucking before she pulled off, almost coughing. "You're so...big...", she looked him over and started to kiss up and down the shaft, "Let's start here first then.....".  
  
Her tongue was warm and soft, and most of all, painful for the demon as it slowly licked him. "I like this cleaning method more.....", star mumbled as she took tom back into her mouth, more gently this time around. "Yeah.....let's use it more....", his fingers clawed into her hair, "S-star...best way....go slow, then go faster...". She nodded, listening to his words, sometimes pulling out to say dirty things that only turned the demon on further, "You taste kinda funny...", or "Do all demons clean each other like this?".  
  
Star bobbled on his cock as though she was a natural, slobbering over it practically as she sometimes used her tongue to help her actions. "Tom, won't you make another mess? You're getting excited again....", But tom was too busy moaning, eyes closed and gasps slipping through his lips. "Hmm...", she went back to work, feeling tom clutch at her harder as she continued to bob. "S-star....ah...ah...star...you're doing so good....god...", her hands started to pump him as well, adding to the pleasure of the demon.  
  
"S-star.....", he whimpered as he kept going, he was about to finish and he knew it. Forget about the nap, this was way better, clearly he needed a shower more then he though. "S-staar...I'm....it's happening...", star heard him loud and clear and immediately took him in as far as she could as he came, that way she could make sure there was no mess. Though she almost pulled off as she felt the substance go down her throat, whatever it was.  
She licked her lips as she pulled out, looking up at tom before planting a kiss on his cock and forcing their lips together.  
  
There was an aching between her legs she didn't quite understand, and a want for him to hold her, to feel their skin together inch to inch. She snickered as he grasped her ass in their kiss and happily squeezed his back. This felt good, everything about this felt good. She kissed him harder as she felt the aching increase, "M-me next.....". Tom looked into her eyes, "You sure? Where do you want me to clean you?", his hands began to wander, first on her chest, then moving down, stopping every inch.  
  
"Here?"  
  
A shake of the head.  
  
"Here?".  
  
"N-no...".  
  
Then star gasped as his hands went between her legs, palming her soaking flower.  
  
"How about.... _here_?", his hand rubbed against it, and star whimpered. "Yes, right there....fuck....". Tom's smile grew wider, his hands rubbed against her lips, "No wonder you need cleaning, look at you star, you're dripping down there...saying dirty things....though....i might have an easier time cleaning if i could see a bit better.....". He rubbed her flower more, "Star.....mind if i get a better look? It'll be easier to clean you that way...". She whimpered, "Sure....whatever....ah....ah...".  
  
Tom got on his knees, happy to get a better look at her from this view. "You're so slimey star...but...". He planted a kiss on the heart right above her pussy, nuzzling the little blonde hairs, "You're so beautiful...". Fingers and hands caressed the pussy as tom opened up the more alien clitoris, his hands happily rubbing against it as star squirmed,"We're going to get right in there, make sure it's nice in clean...". Star almost fell as she felt a finger enter inside her curiously, "gotta get in deep....".  
  
She opened an eye watching him as she used her hands to spread her legs apart, "Feels...good...ah....tom.....". When two fingers entered she found herself clinging onto his hair, "Fuck...tom....tom....ah.....", he kissed her thigh affectionately, "Feeling better yet? Am i getting where i need?". She nodded and tugged don him at the third finger, going deep till it hit something that made her cry a little. And tom knew he hit the jackpot, "You feel that star? That's a spot i better make sure i clean.....".  
  
She whimpered, "Need...more....", and tom happily obliged, "You're right star, we need more to clean this mess up...." and star cried as a wet tongue inserted itself inside and started to lick as he pumped his fingers, "This outta help. His warm and soft tongue felt all too good against her private parts, licking every lip gently and making her aching even more painful. She didn't know exactly what she wanted bit she did know she needed more of  _ **this**_.  
  
"You taste...good...", tom said as he licked her harder, tongue flicking her clit happily, "What do you think star...am I getting in there alright?". Star tugged him closer, whimpering at his touch as he ate her out, sucking and licking before he starting fucking her with the tendril, pushing it in along with his fingers. Star was dripping so much it made for easier access, and star watched tom use his free hand to spread the pussy wider as he sucked on the clit again.  
  
Slurping sounds could be heard as the wetness of star's juices and tom's spit covered the spot. tom hit the spongy spot over and over again and star felt something build up inside of her, squeezing around his fingers and tounge. "Tom..ah...ah.....I-I...I feel funny...Like...I...", tom smiled and kissed her flower, "That's good star, good.....how close are you getting?". She let out another throaty moan, "Close...really close...". She spread her legs out more, supporting herself against the wall.  
  
"Ah  Tom...ah....keep going..keep...aAHHHH.", she cried as she felt herself release, tom continuing to lick her and finger her. "Oh god star....", he licked and slurped, cleaning up every drop he could find, planting kissed all over the spot, admiring her beauty as his fingers and tongue left her. When he stood up star pressed against him, feeling his chest and looking him over, "Tom.....". Her eyes were begging, pleading even, for him to not stop but Tom wasn't sure where to go from here.  
  
Star kissed his neck sweetly, her voice more like a child begging for more candy, "Tom......I want more....ah....give me more....". Tom kissed her cheek, nervous voice gone, "Well, we  _could_ try a few things....but uh...I dunno if you wanna do them...". Star looked upset but tom smiled and kissed her nose, "But...if you want....there is  _ **something**_...we could do.". Star's eyes brightened and tom took ahold of her, "Here....let's try....like this...". He pressed her back against the wall, grabbing a leg and holding it, his penis rubbing against her pussy.  
  
Star stared at their touch, before looking into the demon's eyes as he rubbed their sensitive spots together, "You like this star? You're still pretty wet down here....". Star panted, "Yeah...I like it...", and tom responded by starting to push in the tip. "How about now?", star whimpered, but in response a hand came down to her pussy, pulling at it, "T-Tom...c'mon......I can take it...". He smiled, "Ok, we're gonna get pretty deep, better hold on, we need to reach those hard to reach spots....".   
  
He pushed in and star almost wanted to cry, but she didn't, the pain was good, good pain. Tom almost worried he was hurting her but she kept begging for more and more and he obeyed her happily. She felt all his ridges and the pointy tip as it went deeper inside her womb, filling her up perfectly. Tom was so warm and intimate, and he slid in so easily considering how wet she was already, they looked over at their connection, panting hard before looking at each other in the eyes. Whatever nervousness tom had earlier, it was gone, his mind set on only one thing.  
  
Fucking the princess of mewni as hard as he could.  
  
"You like this star? You're drooling.....", she kissed at his lips desperately, "Yes, i like it a lot....". They panted, holding each other close and star stared into he demon's eyes, "What happens next?". He pecked her lips gently, "Remember what i did with my fingers and tongue? Imagine that....but with this....". She drooled just a little more before pulling him closer, "Then what are you waiting for? Move...". And Tom's response was intermediate as he obeyed his princess.  
  
He pulled out gently, before pushing himself back into the folds, admiring just how well he pulled in and out of the princess with each thrust. Star screamed, pushing their faces close together as he started pulling in and out more rapidly. A few minutes in and he was starting to get the hang of it, a nice rhythm going. He found himself whispering dirty things into her ears as he continued making love to her, kissing her on occasion though the slapping of their flesh was making it rather hard to focus on her lips. She squeezed around him so well, more perfect then his fantasies could have ever been.  
  
She looked so beautiful, moaning his name, squirming under his touch, breasts (What little of them) moving up and down, her cunt dripping over him. He couldn't believe she was letting him do this to her, but she urged him to go faster and when he hit her special spot she clinged tighter to him. "Oh tom...fuck......fuck me harder....ah...you're so good....", Tom grabbed onto her other leg, both on her shoulders now, his hands, one on her ass and another on her breasts held her as she was folded against the wall.  
  
Tom pushed in more rapidly, "You're all mine star...all mine....", squeezing her breast playfully as he hit her spot over and over again. "Nice and deep, just big enough to clean your special spot....", star cried again, she was about to orgasm and tom knew it. He teased her, going slower, "Star....you're almost there aren't ya? I can feel it......". Her wings fluttered behind her and tom tail was wagging in excitement, "Where do you want me star? In or out?".  
  
"Tom, don't stop...c'mon...In in in in....", She clawed at him, "C'mon....ah....ah....". Tom scraped his teeth along her neck as he picked up speed," As you wish...", he went deep er and deeper with each thrust before slowing down, she finished quickly. Mews escaping her lips as he pushed in as hard as he could and also finished inside of her before riding out their orgasm and settling between her legs. She was smiling, happier then he could imagine.  
  
"More.....".  
  
"More?", Tom laughed, "Aren't you tired?". She shook her head as tom pulled out of her and she stood up, She tugged him close, and tom could've sworn she was purring. Her eyes were begging him and he sighed, "Ok fine, but I might have to prep you...". The mewman shook her head again though, "No prepping, just do it....I need more...". Tom raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that star? I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything....I know I was a bit rough...".  
  
She tugged on him again, "More....".  
  
"Ok....".  
  
Tom's eyes softened, "Get on your knees, back to me.....raise your ass.....we have a tight little spot to clean...". Star obeyed, face touching the hard shower floor as she felt tom spread her cheeks, a tounge licking between them now. "H-hey...nn-no....", tom stopped for a bit, "Oh i know what you said, but give me a second......". She felt him lick and bite, "Just having some fun, you're tight star....". The tongue on her tight hole made her gasp, but it got more intense when something much bigger connected with it.  
  
"Hope you're sure star, we could still easily back out if you don't wanna-".  
  
"Tom, c'mon....keep going...".  
  
He sighed, pushing into the tight hole, hoping what he was doing was getting to star too badly. She seemed in pain, but she wasn't giving him any signals to stop, instead asking him to continue pushing into the puckered hole. She whined and clutched onto the wet floor alot but......she waited till tom finished entering her to give him anymore commands. Tom gave her a moment to get used to him, even he was tired and was trying to adjust to the whole situation.  
  
Was this going to be too much for her? Maybe he should just stop regardless, they had already gone pretty far and maybe a little too far but-.  
  
"Move.."  
  
The word left her lips in almost a whisper, her eyes closing but tom knew she was practically begging for it. He bit his lips, "He could still bail, but at the same time.....if it was too much he could stop....anytime, he didn't have to keep going." He sighed, before obeying, slowly pulling himself out to the tip. Star's lips parted into a smile, clearly enjoying herself greatly as the demon pushed back inside of her. By this point she knew this was no "Cleaning session", had to have known.  
  
She was even tighter from here then before, squeezing around him perfectly as he pounded into her. What were they even going to do after this was over? Go back to normal? How would they ever go back after something like this? His claws pierced her skin as he had a rhythm going on, leaving marks in their wake. Her wings fluttered happily and tom imagined what they felt like before reaching out to touch them . Star gasped, they were soft, thin, and fragile.  
  
They were beautiful, like star.  
  
His teasing of them seemed to turn star on just a little more, making him flick them gently. Even spit on them a little, they were so sensitive and added to star's already frustrated pleasure. On instinct she reached out for his tail, wanting to mess with the demon back. Her thumb rubbing the spade attached, before licking it and even putting it in between her legs. He moaned again, trying desperately to beat her in a match of whose the biggest tease.  
  
Which didn't last long as it only made the end come sooner, tom just going back to focusing on his thrusting instead. He wrapped his arms around star, pulling her close and desperate as she continued teasing him with joy. He was so easy to get riled up it was almost annoying, but then again it only meant star was doing pretty good he supposed. Star was going to be so sore for the rest of the day, but everywhere she went, she would be reminded of him, of this.  
  
"T-tom....ah...ah...."  
  
She stopped teasing, practically melting on the floor as her blonde hair both covered her face and piled on the hard floor. "I-I know.....I-I know....", he went faster, wanting to make the most out of this moment as he lunged harder and faster into her asshole. She cried and whimpered abut how good it felt, and tom leaned over her through his thrusting to kiss her lips desperately. He saw her hand reach between her legs with the tail, rubbing against her clit hungrily.  
  
"Wet huh?"  
  
"Very....ah..ah...".  
  
She was dripping onto the floor and tom watched as she squealed, "I'm I'm......ah....". She slumped onto the floor entirely, exhausted and coming down from another orgasm, sighing and looking over to tom. Waiting for him to finish as well. Tom went in as far as possible, "Deep enough for you star? C'mon, you can tell me....". She whimpered, "Yeah....deep enough....", and she felt him pull her closer as he came.  The second time around star was starting to get used to it. Though she felt sweaty, and dirty now, the opposite of what taking a shower was.  
  
Tom rode out the orgasm before he pulled out gently, getting a good look at the mess they made, "G-guess we uh....better take a new shower huh?". He sat on the floor as star sat up in front of him, "Yeah, guess we better....". There was silence for a bit, a noticeable blush on their cheeks. And tom watched star crawl over to kiss him, letting his arms wrap around her and her in return. "Good thing i stayed, looks like you really did need my help to shower didn't you?".  
  
He laughed, "Guess so...".  
  
They almost seemed to debate in their heads if they should keep up this streak or not before a knock came upon the bathroom door, scaring the pair. "THOMAS!? ARE YOU STILL IN THERE?!", tom felt is hear race, he eyes star before yelling, "YEAH DAD!!". Star covered her mouth, trying to be as quiet as possible as the king was outsode their door. Tom secretly praying he would'nt open it and find them. They'd be more then dead if they were caught.  
  
Tom was sure he'd be grounded even after death in fact.  
  
"OK WELL GET DRESSED, I JUST HEARD PRINCESS BUTTERFLY IS COMING OVER AND I WANT YOU TO LOOK DECENT FOR HER!!", the man yelled, "SHE WAS REPORTED TO BE AT THE PARTY AND I THINK SHE'S LOOKING FOR YOU SO YOU BETTER GO FIND HER BEFORE SHE EATS ALL OUR SNACKS AGAIN!"  
  
Tom exchanged looks between his partner, amused before answering, "ON IT DAD!".  
  
He heard his footsteps leave and a toothy grin lined his face, "Well star, do i look decent?". He nodded down to his naked body as star kissed his cheek, she wanted to keep going but tom was tired and sweaty and boy was star too much of a handful to keep up with her right now. She must've been able to tell how tired the demon was as she started to take charge herself, caring less about leaving the shower for any normal date and more for the purple shaft between tom's legs.  
  
With one hand she spread his legs wide open before sitting in his lap, her flower rubbing against his shaft eagerly. She took a look before running her hands up his body and pulling him in for a kiss, her hips rising before she pushed herself down on him with ease. She didn't even cry this time, sheathing him inside of her with no issue whatsoever. Her wings were buzzing and and her eyes were enough to tell the demon prince what she wanted as she finally answered his question.  
  
"Very..".  
  
"Ready for another round?"  
  
She rolled her hips.  
  
"What do you think thomas?"  
  
"I think you're getting a little too into this...".  
  
"Is that a bad thing?", she rolled her hips again much to his pleasure as he held her close.  
  
"No, not at all..".  
  
The demon bit his lower lip, it all felt so good but there was a problem. They were still in the shower and the hard floor was more then uncomfortable to be pressing themselves against when it came to this.  His hands landed on her hips, urging her to slow down so he could speak. "S-star..we..ah....maybe we should find somewhere softer...to continue this...the floor....well it kinda hurts to press against it too much....". She took note of the situation and her legs proceeded to wrap around him, "Then let's go...".  
  
Tom had to be careful as he lifted star out of the shower, grabbing his towel from the bathroom on the way, to his bedroom. He locked the door with a snap, making sure his length didn't slip out through the whole ordeal as they got back into position. Towel under them as tom leaned on the pillows and star made herself comfortable on his lap. Tom let out a sigh, "I'm gonna pass out star, all that cleaning has me tired......don't you ever get tired starship?".  
  
"Have you ever seen me tired thomas?".  
  
"Well, you certainly eat a lot of sugar....", he noted, looking at their intercourse. She rolled her hips again for him, "Well, then i'll take care of this myself then.....sound fun?". Tom didn't even need to answer as his hands set down on her hips, she used her knees to help lift herself as she proceeded to ride him herself. Tom not having to do much of anything besides relish in star's lust for him as she figured out what to do and started finding a steady pace to keep this going.  
  
"You're way too good at this.....", tom spoke under his breath, sweat falling down his body. "You just feel so good....it's addicting....and you smell so good too....", tom reached out to part her hair from her face, "Oh c'mon, i probably still stink of blood...you're so beautiful....way too beautiful to be doing this with a guy like me...". Her hand grabbed his cheek and pulled him into a kiss, "C'mon tom, you're too hard on yourself...you're the cutest half monster...ah.....ever....". Tom smiled into the kiss as she picked up the face, holding onto him tighter and tighter.  
  
"I'm serious star....".  
  
"So am i...."  
  
she grabbed onto his horns kissing between his eyes before planting a small kiss on each eye, tom couldn't help but giggle as her cutesieness as she rode him. She was so much more gentle then he was, little kisses and lovingly touches here and there to sooth him and kiss away his insecurities. It was intimate, probably more intimate then anything that had happened in the shower. Star wrapped her arms around him properly, panting and squeaking the faster she went.  
  
Tom didn't even have to do a single thing and she still felt good.   
  
Incredibly good.  
  
"T-tom...after this...can I stay?"., she said under her weak breath, alerting tom among their pants and moans. She sunk her hands deeper, and was biting her lip so much she might as well have drawn blood. Tom squeezed his eyes shut, holding onto her sweetly.  
  
"Yeah...yeah....ah...".  
  
It was nice and intimate and after they caught their breath, tom felt star help put on his jeans for him before slipping into the shirt and boxers that had been laid out for him before pulling the covers above them, snuggling into the demon gladly.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay and help tom....".  
  
"No it's....thanks for coming star..".  
  
She snuggled closer under the covers.  
  
"You're cute tom, never let anyone tell you otherwise..".  
  
He nuzzled her hair, before planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Thanks...star..".


End file.
